No One and Beautiful Soul
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: Nina's being bullied and Fabian wants her. Talent show coming up.    Sorry Kinda Fluffy.  Rated T for some things Tanya says to Nina.


_**No One and Beautiful Soul:**_

_**Summary: Nina is getting bullied at school and Fabian wants her. A talent show is coming up and both of them know they want to sing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs they sing on this fanfiction. Rated T for some of the things they say to Nina.**_

Nina's POV

Another day at this school in England. Where the guy I like doesn't even know I exist, where I'm bullied because I'm American, where I only have 2 friends and I'm not fitting in.

"Hey Nina!" the school bully, Tanya, said to me in her thick accent. "Wanting your crush to go into your pants?" I walked away. They know I like someone, but don't know who. She says that to me every day. And just to be clear, NO I do not want Fabian to go into my pants. I go home every day suffering from bullying. I have contemplated suicide a few times, but my gran and Amber and hopefully Fabian will miss me. That's what makes me stop every time I reach for the pill bottle. I wouldn't hang myself, shoot, or stab myself. It would be painless. Overdose on painkillers. (**A/N many kids die this way because of bulling and it needs to STOP! If anyone reading this is bullying anyone, STOP. This is not why God wants us to do. And if anyone teases me about me being a Christian, I will pray for you!****) **

Fabian's POV

_Hey Nina. I was wondering if you want to do something with me sometime. _

I thought to myself. I want to ask Nina out so badly. But, would it be weird? I'm one of her best friends and she's a bully victim. She's new to England, and being bullied is not one of the things she needs right now. Her parents are dead and she comes home crying about 49% of the time.

"**Attention Students. We will be having a talent show for the school. Please consider anyone with talent to sign up near the office and perform. The show will be on December 23****rd****. Please do not wait until the day of the performance to sign up, Jerome Clarke and Alfred Lewis. Thank you." **I smirked. Jerome and Alfie do that all the time.

Nina and Fabian's POV

I'm entering the talent show.

~_**The Night of the Performance**_~

Here's what the schedule looked like:

Nina Martin: No One, Aly and AJ

Fabian Rutter: Beautiful Soul, Jesse McCartney

Blah, blah, blah

Blah, blah, blah

**And Now Nina Martin, singing No One by Aly and AJ**

**I am moving through the crowd  
>Trying to find myself<br>Feel like a guitar that's never played  
>Will someone strum away?<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>And I ask myself<br>Who do I wanna be?  
>Do I wanna throw away the key?<br>and invent a whole new me  
>and I tell myself<br>No One, No One  
>Don't wanna be<br>No One  
>But me..<strong>

**You are moving through the crowd  
>Trying to find yourself<br>Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
>Will someone take you down?<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>And you ask yourself<br>Who do I wanna be?  
>Do I wanna throw away the key?<br>and invent a whole new me  
>Gotta tell yourself<br>No One, No One  
>Don't wanna be<br>No One  
>But me..<strong>

**Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
>You turn the light on to erase it all<br>You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
>So open all the blinds and all the curtains<strong>

**No One, No One  
>Don't wanna be<br>No One  
>But me..<strong>

**We are moving through the crowd... **

When Nina was done singing; the whole crowd stood up and cheered. Tanya, was outraged. Nina ran backstage where Fabian was waiting, said 'Good Luck' and Fabian went on stage.

**Fabian Rutter, singing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney:**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>You're the one I wanna chase<br>You're the one I wanna hold  
>I wont let another minute go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<strong>

**I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>

**Your beautiful soul, yeah  
>You might need time to think it over<br>But im just fine moving forward  
>I'll ease your mind<br>If you give me the chance  
>I will never make you cry c`mon lets try<strong>

**I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>

**Am I crazy for wanting you  
>Baby do you think you could want me too<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do<br>I just wanna know if you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<strong>

**I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>

**You beautiful soul, yeah**

Fabian ran off and kissed Nina and Nina kissed back. They broke apart, and Fabian said "Be my girlfriend, Nina?" Tanya was even more outraged. She loved Fabian.

"Yes." She answered with a smile and Fabian kissed her again. He looked at Tanya and said,

"Don't make fun of my girlfriend. Okay, Tanya?" He asked with an innocent smile and she nodded blushing.

THE END!

Sorry, really kinda fluffy.

Love you all!  
>Vote my the poll on my profile.<p>

~Kathryn~


End file.
